Kanaya is a New Experiment!
by iGirChan
Summary: Kanaya was Kidnapped by Scitus Darcas The Scitus you knew was a sweet, quiet jadeblood. She was charming, funny, a girl anyone would dream about. Oddly enough, she was always alone. One day Kanaya decided to befriend her and them two hit it off. After a while, Kanaya had gotten the courage to ask her out. After the date.


The Scitus you knew was a sweet, quiet jadeblood. She was charming, funny, a girl anyone would dream about. Oddly enough, she was always alone. One day you decided to befriend her and you two hit it off. After a while, you had gotten the courage to ask her out. After the date, Scitus began acting weird. The jadeblood had begun talking abiut experiments she had done, and they got more gruesome as the list got longer. Finally, you decided it was time for you to leave, but when you tried the door, it was locked. You had felt Scitus come up behind you and whisper, "Where are you going?" right before she wrapped a rag soaked in Chloroform around your mouth. You wake up half-naked and on a cold metal table. The door opens, and in walks your ex-best friend. "Now" Scitus Darcas mumbled, "It-seems-I-have-a-new-test-subject "Your INTREST IS PEAKED by science, though unlike that fishy asshole, you believe in MAGIC. Some people might even call you INSANE, because sometimes you get a little CARRIED away when experimenting. Other trolls tend to stay away from you. The only reason you haven't been culled yet is because, despite your LACK OF SANITY, you actually have contributed some KNOWLEDGE to troll culture. You also are able to manipulate people . Your BLOOD COLOR is JADE GREEN . Your hobbies include experimenting (no shit), learning about humans, ignoring your responsibilities, and inventing things.

You get along with other trolls (that do't know you) very well, being that you're extremely CHARISMATIC and sometimes a bit MANIPULATIVE . Though, you have a reputation for being absolutely BATSHIT CRAZY, so most people avoid you. Anyway, you enjoy spending time with machinery and sciencey- type thingys. When typing, you speak very fast, and string your words together. Otherwise, you have amazing grammar.  
"So-you're-my-new-test-subject" ))

**Kanaya:** "Huh? What Do You Mean You Have A New Test Subject? Scitus Is Something Wrong? I Am Confused." She asked, then looked around nervously.

**Stranger:** She ignored her, "Kanaya, dear, what-did-you-say-your-blood-color-was?" She asked

**Kanaya:** "Um...I Said It Was Jade. Why?" She asked with a shaky voice.

**Scitus:** "Remember-when-I-told-you-about-my-experiments?" Scitus asked, "You're-about-to-become-one"

**Kanaya:** "Eh? Why? Why Scitus? I Am Confused." She asked looking for Scitus.

**Scitus:** Scitus grabbed a syringe filled with green slime, "This-is-pure-sopor" She said, "I-wonder-how-it-will-react-to-your-blood"

**Kanaya:** Kanaya eyes widen in fright. She looked at Scitus on the verge of tears and asked her with a crackle in her voice. "Why?"

**Scitus:** "Because- I'm-a-scientist-with-unanswered-questions" Scitus said, "And-I-hate-unanswered-questions"

**Kanaya:** "We All Have Unanswered Questions." She asked trying to find away out. "I Mean At Least Why Me?" She said trying to stall time.

**Scitus:** "Oh-it's-not-just-you" Scitus grabbed a notebook she had on the desk, "I've-done-plenty-of-experiments" She flipped through the book and showed Kanaya.

**Kanaya:** "Oh My." She said truly in fright. She started to cry and between the sniffles she simply asked. "Did They Go Fast?"

**Scitus: **"Not-many-of-them-died" She said, "I-just-give-them-something-to-make-them-forget-this-happened. They-always-feel-uneasy-around-me-afterwards-though."

**Kanaya:** Not Many? But Some Still Died! Also How Could You? She asked crying.

**Scitus:** "It's-just-a-matter-of-science" She injects the sopor into Kanaya, "Nothing-personal"

**Kanaya:** She tries to hold in the scream but it sill came out.

**Scitus:** "It's-just-sopor" Scitus took a step back, "Now, let's-see-what-happens"

**Kanaya:** "Help!" She tried to see if some troll would hear here and go save her, she knew no one would but she still tried. She looked around still trying to find a way out.

**Scitus:** "Do-you-feel-any-different?"

**Kanaya:** "No." She finally gave up. "Just really tired, and weak." She closed her eyes.

**Scitus:** "Interesting" She scribbled something down in her notebook

**Kanaya:** She yawned. Feeling very tired and on the verge of falling asleep. She closed her eyes but tried not to drift off to sleep. She tried to pick up her head, but as soon as she lifted her head. Her neck gave up and hit the table.

**Scitus:** "You-at-least-I'm-not-like-my-ancestor" Scitus said, "Her-name was- Filius-Darcas, or-the-Scientist. She-only-experimented-on-grubs-and-lusii"

**Kanaya:** "What's The Difference? It's Still Harming Innocent Trolls ." She tried to make a strong voice. but she was to weak.

**Scitus:** "At-least-I-try-not-to-hurt-them"

**Kanaya:** "Hm." She thought about it. She then sighs.

**Scitus:** "Now, your body should have burned off the sopor by now"

**Kanaya:** She just stayed there quiet. Then sighed once more.

**Scitus:** "Do-you-still-feel-weak?"

**Kanaya:** "No, just still tired. Why?"

**Scitus:** "It-seems-your-body-is-over-the-effects-of-the-sopor" Scitus saaid, and then she grabbed a jar of yellow liquid off of the desk, "This-is-mind-honey. I-wonder-how-it-will-effect-you"

**Kanaya:** She just closed her eyes. "Get on with it already."

**Scitus:** "Open-your-mouth" Scitus commanded

**Kanaya:** Kanaya obediently opened her mouth. Not caring anymore.

**Scitus:** Scitus dropped a few drops in her mouth and watched

**Kanaya:** She just simply swallowed.

**Scitus:** Scitus watched for a reaction

**Kanaya:** "Why Expect My Head To Explode." She said sarcastically then coughed.

**Scitus:** "Hm..." She wrote something down in her book

**Kanaya:** "Hm?" She finally found Scitus's position then just stared at her. "Something Happen On My Body Without Me Knowing?"

**Scitus:** "No, I-just-wrote-down-nothing-happened"

**Kanaya:** "Hm. I Was Just Curious." She closed her eyes again.

**Scitus:** Scitus continued watching, waiting for something to happen

**Kanaya:** She started to feel strange, but she just brushed it off.

**Scitus:** "Is-something-happening?" Scitus asked

**Kanaya:** "No, nothing because of the mind honey." She thought to herself 'Being A Rainbow Drinker Can Have Its Bad Moments Sometimes.'

**Scitus:** "Still nothing happened"

**Kanaya:** "No, Nothing, Never Mind." She tried to lie.

{End Of Part 1}


End file.
